


Blurred

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Flinx all around, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lines between good bad is being blurred. At least, for Jinx, the girl who gives bad luck, and Kid Flash, the fast running, smooth-talking hero. As they try to figure out their confusion with good and evil, the Brotherhood of Evil is getting stronger, and the Hive Five are getting caught in the middle of it. </p>
<p>Set after Lightspeed, but everything after hasn't happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Jinx looked at the red rose in her hand, trying to figure it out. How could one hero, one _boy_ , mess everything up so splendidly? Why had she let him go? Sure, she had been mad (okay furious) at Madame Rouge, but she could have delivered him to another member of the Brotherhood of Evil. See-more was going to tell the Hive Five and they would be ashamed of her. She knew that they would fear for their safety, and kick her out. Even though they were _almost_ family, they were still villains. 

She decided to skip all that and just leave. She tucked the flower in to her hair, thinking about how a red rose means love. She felt her face warm up at the thought. She shook her head. How could he do this to her? How could he make her feel so... different? She realized that she was not the same villain that robbed the museum. He had changed her, that Kid Flash. She wasn't sure if it was for better or worse.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kid Flash stood on the roof as she walked away from her team mate, See-more was it? He had already put the rose, in its vase, on the road in front of her. He didn't understand why he had been doing this. Its true she was different, but he still should bring her in. He was confused by everything she did. Why would she let him go? She had practically destroyed her reputation as a villain. _For him_. She was a mystery. One he planned on solving. He looked as she picked up the rose. _A red rose_. He knew that it stood for love. He tried to not think about that as he sped away. Instead he thought about what he'd do next. Jinx had changed him. He just wasn't sure how.

 


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx makes choices while hungry and sleep deprived.

Jinx was currently having a good nights rest on silk sheets and- wait no. That's wrong. In actuality she was resting on a uncomfortable park bench, her sleep plagued with nightmares. It had been two days since she had left the Hive Five. She had stopped by, gotten some necessities, left them a note saying she was going solo for a bit. She cursed that arrogant pig who called himself Kid Flash as she woke up. It was his fault that she was here instead of her nice warm bed. She was _not_ mad because she hadn't seen him since the rose and she missed him. _Not at all!_ She needed to talk to him though. She wanted to know why he had given her the rose. She touched the flower where it lay, wilted now, beside her hand. She then buried her head in her hands, a few tears breaking loose. Jinx had no idea what to do now. 

"Are those tears for me? Really? I didn't know you cared so much." She looked up so fast you could hear her neck snap. There he was, in his red and yellow glory. She quickly wiped away her tears. "I wasn't crying" she protested, her voice breaking in the last word. Kid Flash then got a worried look on his face as he dropped into a crouch so he could look at her properly. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked taking her hands. She concentrated, trying to remember. That was answer enough for him. He whizzed away, only to be back a second later holding some McDonald's. "Why didn't you steal something?" he inquired as she ate the sandwich with gusto. "I'm trying to change." she replied quietly as she wiped away the crumbs, "and I don't have any money. Doubt anyone would accept it anyway. I'm bad luck remember?" she gave a bitter laugh. Kid Flash looked at her, disheartened that she thought that about herself.

"Any way, where were you?" she asked, kicking him in the shin, "Its been two days since Madame Rouge." _and the rose_ , they both thought, but neither voiced it to the other. "I've been busy, you know, doing super hero stuff" He replied, rubbing his shin. She gave a small smile at the sight. "Come on!" Kid Flash then suddenly jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. "Where are we going?" she asked him, grabbing her stuff. "To the tower, of course!" She gave him a look that clearly said _Why on earth would I do that?_ "You need proper food and rest, Jinx." She sighed but gave in. "And how are we going to get there? You do realize that its on an island, right, Speedster?" Kid Flash's heart soared at the name, but he didn't show it. "Like this." He sent her a cheery smirk, picked her up bridle style, and sped off, leaving behind only the sound of her indignant shriek and his joyful laughter.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Unknown to the teens, they had been witnessed in their interactions. The young boy who goes by Gizmo stepped out from behind a tree close by. He was shocked by what he just witnessed. Jinx, the villainess who was like family to him, had abandoned him and the rest of the Hive Five for... for... _for that Titan!_ His first reaction was anger, but then he realized she hadn't abandoned them completely. Her note had said she'd be back, and she didn't lie to the team. They were the closest thing they all had to a family. Especially Jinx, Mammoth, and him. They had been friends for so long, the three of them had a bond that was different from most villains. They were like best friends. Nothing could get in the way of that. Especially not some _Teen Titan_ like Kid Flash!

 


	3. Getting Settled (and Hive Five Appearance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx gets some actual sleep, and the Hive Five (Now actually numbering five) is quiet.

"Where's the rest of the Titans?" Jinx questioned Kid Flash as he set her down in the living room. "They are all on missions around the world. I'm the only one here right now." he replied whizzing to the kitchen before coming back to hand Jinx a sandwich. She took it and started eating it, relishing each bite. "I'm not staying for long, Speedster. The other Titans would not take kindly to me being here." He looked at her sadly for a moment before asking, "Where will you go?" She shrugged. "Probably back to the park-" He stopped her there. "No." When she tried to protest he held his hand up. "No. I'll give you enough money so you can get a hotel room." She shook her head. "No hotel would welcome me after what I have done." His expression softened. "Then you can at least stay here until the others come. Then we'll figure out where you go when the need arises." She wanted to say no, but she knew he wouldn't take that. So she simply nodded, her weariness starting to show. Kid Flash noticed immediately. "Come on," he smiled and grabbed her hand, "I'll show you to the guest room." She let him lead her there, happy they weren't going too fast. She barely realized they were at the room until he opened the door. She gave him a sleepy smile and collapsed on the bed, out instantly. Kid Flash smiled as he closed the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kid Flash was in the living room when Robin called him on his communicator. "Kid Flash, how is Jump?" The speedster gave his team leader a grin. "Its all good. Had a run in with the Hive Five and Madame Rouge, but that's all." He did not tell Robin that Jinx was currently sleeping in their extra room. "Alright Kid. Just checking in. I'll talk to you later." The communicator clicked off before he could say goodbye. "Rude." he chuckled, grabbing a sandwich. As he chewed, his thoughts turned to a certain ex-villain. He wondered why she had turned to villainy, when she had so much potential. It bothered him that she thought so low of herself. He idly wondered what her former team knew.

____________________________________________________________________________________

In the Hive Five headquarters, Kyd Wykkyd was trying to drown out the noise that was Billy Numerous. He was racing himself on a video game, and complaining loudly, like only a true country boy can. However, it was a bit more muted than usual. Everything the Hive Five did seem to be muted. See-more was hiding in his room, Mammoth wasn't in the kitchen, Gizmo was down in his workshop, and Kyd Wykkyd had put down the book he was reading a few minutes ago. They all knew why they were like this. They missed Jinx. When they had found her note, Kyd Wykkd almost blew up a desk. _Going solo?!_ Jinx was their leader, she couldn't just abandon them! She hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. He would never say this to her face, but she was like the sister he never wanted. Before joining the Hive Five, his only friend had been See-more. He had known Billy, but they hadn't been friends. He had now warmed up to them. Not enough to tell them why he didn't talk (they assumed he took some sort of vow of silence) but he had told them his name. Elliot. He trusted this team with his life. He just wished it could be a full team again.

 


End file.
